Once in a While
by ragsweas
Summary: After the war, life has changed. Everyone is busy with various work. However, it is important to stay with your loved ones once in a while because that is what makes you feel the happiness and love. Written for HSOWAW(Challenges and Assignments)


**Written for HSOWAW(Challenges and Assignments) for the subject gardening, Around the world in thirty-one days and Diwali festival of light for Bhai dooj**

 **Task:** Write about someone who is extremely busy.

Write about family

Pakistan - Character: Percy Weasley

* * *

It was the wintery night of December when the people celebrated a joyous occasion. The snow had covered every inch of land. Children, laughing and shouting, were playing out in the cold. Their chattering teeth and shivering bodies weren't a problem. Because it was snowing.

Every house was filled with light and noise. Every house in all over the country was hosting a party or housing a small family.

All, except one.

The silence wasn't always the case in the Burrow. Once, it housed seven noisy kids, running around and playing tricks. Now, there were only six of them and even then, none had come to their home.

Molly Weasley was humming to herself. She sat in the rocking chair, rocking to and fro. Her hands moved in a rhythm. One hand up, other down and gently knitting a sweater.

Arthur Weasley was down in his shed, playing with some of the muggle trinkets. Both of them should have looked happy-they had peace and were doing what they enjoyed the most.

But the small traces of tear in their eyes told a different tale.

Their house was silent on a Christmas Eve. After 1997, it had never been the same yes, but still there were someone or the other at home for something important. This year, however…

Bill had gone off to France to visit his in-laws along with his wife Fleur and young daughter Victorie.

Charlie said they had a new dragon coming up and he needed to be there.

Percy was extremely busy. Even after he had apologized, he failed to spend time at home with his family. Molly and Arthur did not mind. At least, he had accepted his mistake.

George was in his shop. He had a new thing to launch and it was not yet ready. Molly never asked, he never told.

Ron, poor boy, was actually handling the whole Ministry. He had to organize the annual ball and take care of the offices. Kingsley was sick and Ron was his best option.

Hermione was helping Ron so that the workload could become less. But it still had not.

Ginny was with her team, dragging harry along. They had some work to do. Molly and Arthur did not ask what.

So there they were, alone and sad on a particularly happy day.

Arthur held up a felly tone and walked in the house, whistling. He wished it would help the small ache in his heart. Christmas was about families.

However, it did not help. Arthur hurriedly wiped his tears. If Molly saw him like this, she would first shout and then start crying. No, he did not want that.

He entered the house hurriedly wiping away the tears and walked to the living room where Molly lay. There was the huge Christmas tree and gifts all below it. He could smell the multiple cuisines that she had prepared even after knowing that nobody was coming.

Forcing a smile, he said, "Hey Molly."

Molly looked up. Arthur could see the clear traces of tears in her eyes. He refused to acknowledge them.

"We should eat?" he asked. Molly looked at the clock. It was quarter to 11.

"Yes dear." She said and silently stood up. Placing the half-knit sweater on her chair, she flashed a smile to Arthur and taking his hand, walked to the kitchen.

The old couple sat down, laying the plates. Molly was the first one to sit, followed by Arthur. The two shared a smile and began eating small morsels.

Their silent dinner was interrupted by a whoosh. Arthur and Molly exchanged a look. Nobody was coming home.

They left the half eaten food and quickly cleaning their mouths, walked to the floo.

There, in their living room, stood Percy.

"Percy!" Molly exclaimed happily and went on to hug her son. Percy smiled happily and hugged his mother back.

"I thought you were busy son." Arthur said, looking at his boy.

"I am busy." Percy said, finally breaking free of his mother. "Very in fact. I have taken a five minute break. I couldn't stand the idea of not being at home for Christmas Eve. Especially after everything that has happened."

The older couple nodded sadly.

After a moment of silence, Molly said, "Well, since you have a five minute break we should eat fast, isn't it?"

Percy smiled and Molly ushered him into the dining room. She served his plate with most of the food.

"Mum, I will be late!"

"Oh, you won't! Eat up!"

At the end, he was an hour late and he, Molly and Arthur were happy.

* * *

On 22nd August 1999, The Burrow was once again silent. It shouldn't have been, considering it was Percy Weasley's birthday. But his boss had called him to work at the last moment and he was forced to work.

On such a beautiful day, when the backyard of the Burrow should have been full of celebration, it was very quiet. Molly hummed to herself and baked a cake. Even if Percy couldn't come, she could send him one now, couldn't she?

She prepared the icing, writing 'happy birthday' in elegant words, she heard a crack in her backyard. Rushing to the window, she saw her third son coming up to the house.

"Percy!" she greeted happily and hugged and kissed her boy. "Happy birthday dear!"

"thanks Mom!" he said happily. "I have to go soon. They don't know I have come here."

Molly nodde.d Even after everything, percy loved his job, no matter how minial it was. He was just like his father in that respect.

"Your father is out. He won't be back for hours." Molly said.

"No problem." Percy smiled. "I know you have made em a cake mum. Maybe we can cut it and share with everyone?"

Molly laughed and nodded. Ushering him into the house, they sang a quick song, he cut the cake and then with one bite, he left hurriedly.

* * *

Ron couldn't believe how he could have been so stupid! Breaking his foot!

It wasn't his fault really. Teddy was running around and if Ron had not jumped in time it would have been Teddy at his place. Now, the boy did not deserve it.

Ron was alone presently in a small room at St Mungo's. Hermione had been taken home by his mother to freshen up and Harry and has gone off to get something to eat.

Ron was ready to go to sleep when he heard the door open. Looking up, e saw Percy there.

"Perce, what are you doing here?" Ron asked quizzically. Everyone knew how little time Percy had.

"My boss gave me half-an-hour leave." Percy said, out of breath. He clearly had been running. "How are you, Ron?"

Ron felt a little weird but he said, "As good as one can be with a broken foot."

Percy laughed and sat down on the stool beside Ron's bed.

"Is it hurting much?" he asked, looking at his younger brother.

"Not really." Ron said.

The two brothers spent the next thirty minutes talking and laughing until Percy had to leave.

* * *

For the rest of the time, it was a well-known fact that Percy Weasley was always busy. That he could hardly ever get time. But if there was anything happening around his house, with his family, he would always be there. Whether it was for a second or only half an hour. That is how his life worked.

No matter how extremely busy, he would always be there.


End file.
